


宁醉勿醒

by FOOD_SMR18H



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOOD_SMR18H/pseuds/FOOD_SMR18H
Summary: *CP：唐罗+索罗未满*预警：有路人罗未上垒情节。





	宁醉勿醒

    帮派之争，勾心斗角，尔虞我诈，屡见不鲜。没什么意思，也没什么好说的。但像多弗朗明哥这样将自己亲自调教的手下送给对立派的，也算是少见。不如说大家其实都懂里面隐藏了什么，根本没有做的必要。所以当他提出让罗去草帽组学习帮派礼仪，草帽组组长还爽快地答应时，整个道上都是震惊的。

    “来者不善”是除去路飞外，组里所有干部对罗的评价。然而路飞只对此一笑置之，他一旦做了决定就没有人可以动摇。“特拉男曾经救过我，是个好人！”所有的质疑他都用这个理由否决掉了。

    “但他怎么说也是多弗朗明哥的手下，留个心眼对我们没有坏处。”香吉士为自己点了一支烟，缓缓吐出心形的烟圈，从佣人手里接过茶壶为女士们倒上。

    “啊啊，都说了不要紧了，你们怎么听不懂呢！”路飞将装有六颗骰子的器皿猛盖在榻榻米上，缓缓拿起罩子，六颗骰子直立叠加，最上一面显示为六，“说好了，出现六就留。”将罩子随手丢给一旁的索隆，路飞站起身离开了会议室。

    “等等，路……”“好了，约定就是约定，反正特拉男肯定是要留下了。”索隆将骰子重新装进器皿，放到话来不及说完的娜美怀里。“你还说！都是你说要跟路飞打赌的！这是赌博可以决定的事情吗？！？！？！”娜美直接将器皿朝他砸去，索隆头一歪，直接砸中了正在吃麻薯的乌索普。会议室内一片混乱。

    “特拉男！”路飞没等人反应便径直推开了房门，罗正在喝茶，看到来人也没理会，夹起一块水羊羹放进嘴里，慢悠悠吃完后才抬起头看向对方：“已经决定好了吗？看你的样子，答案可想而知了。”

    “今晚开宴会吧！为你接风！嘻嘻嘻！”

    当晚的宴会也是一片混乱，虽然早就知道草帽喜欢热闹，但热闹到把好几个非同盟的帮派的人都叫过来一起开宴会也实属另类。罗实在讨厌人多，逮住机会就溜了出来。不得不说，跟多弗朗明哥的庭院比起来，草帽屋的庭院虽然不比奢华，却更加自然，更让人感到舒适。罗找了一块最满意的地儿坐下，脱掉袜子，将脚踏在石阶上，冰凉的感觉从脚底蔓延到全身，整个人也渐渐清明起来。

    “特——拉——男——！！！”路飞的嗓门儿瞬间打破了刚得到的宁静，罗按了按太阳穴，又舒了舒眉心，尽量用较好的脸色去面对对方。“特拉男，你心情不好吗？即使你心情不好我也不会把肉分你的！”路飞狼吞虎咽地吃掉了手里的食物，端起罗手边的茶杯一口饮尽。

    “你就不担心茶里有毒？”

    “这不是你的茶吗？”

    “正因为是我……”“是你的就不怕！”路飞的笑容里没有丝毫顾虑，开怀的笑容在月光的照射下显得特别耀眼，罗不禁加深了眉头的褶皱。

    “喂，路飞，卷眉混蛋又上新菜了。”索隆从黑暗中走来，对着身后远处的喧嚣指了指。闻言，路飞拍了拍罗的肩膀后飞也似地冲了过去。“我家组长这是担心你呢。”在刚刚路飞所在的位置上坐下，索隆对罗脸上明显的困惑解释道：“虽然我不信任你，但路飞信任你，而我信任路飞。”说完，拿起酒壶往杯中倒，看着只容小酌一口的酒杯稍微一下就满了，索隆不爽的啧了一声，将小酒杯饮尽后直接拿起酒壶就喝。这种小壶里的酒根本无法满足嗜酒的独眼剑豪，索隆叹了口气，将酒壶放回罗身旁的托盘里，又将托盘推开。

    “……你这是什么意思？索隆当家的。”罗对直接躺在自己腿上的脑袋提出了质疑，虽然口气不满但并未有所抵抗。

    “啊啊……还是晚风舒服。”索隆充耳不闻地闭上眼，享受起月光和晚风来。

    “索……”

    “听说你有把妖刀？”索隆仍旧闭着眼，但语气却不再慵懒散漫。

    “啊……不过很久没拿过了。”罗抬起手掌，微弱的月光下已看不清练剑导致的手茧，紧皱地眉头再次加深了阴影。

    “想练就拿起来啊。”不知几时睁开的眼睛直勾勾地注视着罗，其中的期待与跃跃欲试不能更加明显，“明天开始你就做我的练习对象吧，罗。”索隆满意地笑起来，瞳孔中的红色在昏暗的光线下又加深了几分。

 

    罗和草帽组的相处实在太过融洽，融洽得好像一开始就是组里一员似的。每天早上陪索隆练剑，对香吉士做的早餐也会提出意见，甚至在处理帮派任务上都会出谋划策。罗宾喜欢和罗讨论问题，娜美虽然觉得他强硬，却也不得不服气。愉快的时光总是匆忙又短暂，当罗刚意识到日子挺惬意没多久，多弗朗明哥就造访而来，不巧还是赶巧呢，草帽组长在前一晚就带着几位干部出差了。

    “呋呋呋，这是第一次正式见面吧，草帽组二把手诺诺罗亚·索隆。”好像没看到罗一样，多弗朗明哥对着此刻的当家打了个招呼。

    “啊？应该是吧，嘛、不重要。你来是为了特拉男？”索隆将眼神瞟到罗的身上。

    “特拉男？哦哦，呋呋呋呋……看来你们处得很好嘛。”不动声色地看了罗一眼又迅速收回，“罗是要看的，也就顺便而已。此次来访主要还是要问候一下你们组长草帽路飞。”

    “啊啊……那你来的不是时候啊，昨晚他就走了。”索隆有些犯困地挠了挠头。

    “那真是可惜了，我还带了家里珍藏的好酒呢……”

    “酒？”

    “恩？呋呋呋，难得带来了，索隆副组长有兴趣尝尝吗？”

    又是一场宴会，规模虽小，也算热闹。主位的索隆畅饮着多弗朗明哥带来的佳酿，一边称好，一边痛饮。似乎喝得太过专注，丝毫没发现宴会上少了几个主角。

    “你在酒里加了什么？”罗将多弗朗明哥逼在墙角，怒瞪着对方。

    “这么担心？已经睡过了？”大手摸上罗的臀部，隔着布料揉捏着臀瓣。

    “别开玩笑了，你以为人人像你一样？”厌恶地挣扎着，罗想推开对方却反被抱得更紧。

    “放心吧，只是加了些特制的迷药，诺诺罗亚·索隆，与米霍克旗鼓相当的剑豪，不对他用点手段，你以为现在我们可以这样？”转身将罗压在墙角，膝盖挤进罗的双腿之间往上顶去，大腿和膝盖碾摩着裆部，轻轻松松化解了罗的抵抗。

    直接扒开和服的衣领，布满刺青的身体暴露在寒冷的空气中。温热的舌头舔上罗的脖颈，粗糙又燥热的双手在敏感的皮肤上游走下滑，温差带来的刺激迅速将沉寂多月的身体唤醒，罗干脆放弃挣扎，搂上了对方的脖子。

    “你想知道什么？”带着喘息，罗小声询问。

    “呋呋呋，聪明的孩子。”将手指插入罗的口腔，后者自觉地舔湿。手指离开后拉断的银丝挂在罗的嘴角，多弗朗明哥低头温柔地舔吻着他，手指却毫不怜惜地对着穴口用力戳刺。罗的身体本能的排斥僵硬，随即强迫主导自己放松配合，口腔里的氧气被越剥越多，鼻子的呼吸也愈渐加重。

    “你和草帽……”看着罗痛苦的模样一切明了，多弗朗明哥失望的拔出手指，拎起罗随便进了个房间，用力甩下。“同伴游戏玩得很开心啊，罗。”多弗朗明哥蹲下来，抓起罗的头发扯到自己跟前：“凯撒被草帽藏到哪儿去了？”脱下今晚所有的虚假面具，房间中并没有什么光，但罗清楚地知道对方此刻会是怎样的表情，“别忘记你的身份，以及任务。”

 

    “你要回去了？”索隆的身边全是空倒的酒瓶以及醉汉，大概是因为酒的作用，脸上的表情比白天慵懒不少。

    “呋呋呋……是啊，组里有点事，得先回去了。”多弗朗明哥要走，索隆自然不会留人，何况还是不请自来的客人。

    “那罗呢？刚才你们一起离开的吧。”听起来像是随口一说，但确实令多弗迟疑了一下，索隆不以为意，端起酒壶又是一口。

    “他睡了。”多弗朗明哥别有深意地笑起来，转回身面对索隆若有其事地说道，“如果……他有什么事情，可以来东街的别馆找我。今晚多谢款待！”

    “谢谢你的酒。”

    送走多弗朗明哥，索隆立马褪去醉态，直接朝罗的房间走去。该如何面对他？该如何询问？还是直接先抓起来？被路飞知道一定会发火吧，索隆无奈地叹了口气，挠着头看向晴朗的夜空，晚风吹拂席卷酒意，那晚的风也像今夜一样舒服。

    【索隆当家的，你的眼睛原来是红色的啊。】

    【啊？】

    【你自己没注意嘛？暗红色的，却比血还艳。可惜只剩一只了。】

    【呵，这只眼送给了我最敬佩的对手，值！】

    【你一直都活得这么自在吗？】

    【啊？哈哈哈，人生在世，不自在还活什么？】

    【……是吗。】

    啧，怎么突然想起这茬来了。索隆忍不住咋舌，那晚除了罗最后的眼神外，其他都挺好的。更加用力地挠了挠头，一把推开罗的房门，却空无一人。

    原本好不容易因为宴会的结束而安静下来的草帽组再次热闹了起来。

 

    体内的燥热使罗寸步难移，汗如雨下，身体也越发虚软起来。喘着粗气又极力压抑，罗靠着墙壁，尽量选择人少的地方移动。草帽不行的话二把手也行，总之拉下一个是一个。这是多弗朗明哥临走前给罗的任务，并强迫他吞下了一颗药。果然是这种用处，罗用力捶了一下墙壁，企图用疼痛转移自己的注意力，却没多大用处。感觉身后有人在靠近，刀鞘与刀鞘碰撞的声音使罗有些迟疑，他勉强回过头，朦胧的双眼只能从灯笼昏暗的光线下看到隐约的人形：“索隆……当家的？”

    站在空旷又四通八达的路口，索隆停顿了一会儿，最后甩甩头，让手下分成小队分头寻找，自己则选了最偏僻的一条路。如果是罗，应该会选最不引人注意的。这么想着，索隆朝最宽的大道跑去。

    “唔！！！”被一群陌生男人压制，罗虽然极力反抗，却使不出多少力气。嘴巴被捂着拖入深巷，双手被绑过头顶，单薄的和服直接被拉扯大大地敞开来。周围的男人们窃笑着，扯开罗腰间的束带，将乱蹬的腿脚也捆绑起来。一条腿被对折绑住，另一条也就没什么用处了，轻易地将其推开，男人兴奋地用自己的裆部磨蹭着罗的兜裆布。

    其他几个同伙见他磨磨蹭蹭的，都龌龊地扯着自己的裤袋催促着，男人只好速战速决，一把扯开罗的兜裆布，猥琐地吞了口口水后将头埋了下去。

    已经被药物折磨过一段时间的罗的身体早已湿腻，男人贪婪地吞吐着他的阴茎，粗糙的手指则急不可耐地戳刺着后穴。“操，原来是个婊子。”嘲讽又肮脏的谩骂刺激着罗的神经，愤怒和羞愧不断地冲击他的大脑，“好想死”、“杀了你们”、“恶心”、“去死”等想法在意识里不停地翻腾。直到下身被对方托起，粗热的柱状物抵着红肿的穴口时，绝望的泪水才不受控制地从眼角涌出滑落。

    “啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”身后的同伴突然哀嚎起来，所有人动作一致齐齐向后看去，只见飞溅的血液染红了后方目所能及之处，切口完美的肢体零零散散地掉落在地上。众人还未从震惊中回过神来，便一个接一个地被斩断了性命。那是鬼，夺人性命的赤瞳之鬼。

 

    脱下外套将罗打横抱起，索隆刚刚站稳便听见怀里人呢喃了两声，极好的听力使他从对方模糊的吐字里捕捉出真正的音调：“弗……多弗……”

    【如果……他有什么事情，可以来东街的别馆找我。】多弗朗明哥临走前的话在脑中响起，理智告诉索隆不应该这么做，但……“备马车，到东街去。”

    “索隆当家……”马车的颠簸震得罗难受，却反倒帮他恢复了一丝清明，偷偷将拇指的指甲用力抠在食指上，持续用目前能给自己造成的最大疼痛强迫脑子保持清醒。

    索隆闻言低下头：“你醒……”话还未说完，就被罗发烫的手指掩住了。

    “多弗……他一直在找凯撒……利用我接近……哈啊……你们……”罗说得很吃力，不仅全身发烫，吐出的气息也滚烫的厉害，“草帽当家的天真……你不……哈……别让他找到……凯撒……哈啊……是关键……”罗终于抬起头看他，绯红的两颊似乎蒸热了双眼，使其又红又湿，眼中仅剩的清明也被蒸腾的雾水掩盖失去了聚焦：“红、红色的……”压在嘴唇上的手指缓缓落下，“和他……相反……”

 

    “没想到这么快又见面了，副组大人。”多弗朗明哥对索隆的到来并未感到意外，正打算请他们进门，却见索隆径直上前，一把将罗塞进他的怀里，深红的独眼直直地盯着那副深紫色的墨镜。直到多弗朗明哥确实地接住了罗，他才干脆地松手，转身离开。

    “你的眼睛……”走到门口时突然停住，回头又看了一眼多弗朗明哥，没等对方回答又转回头：“不，没什么。”

    看着索隆离开，多弗朗明哥原本的计划是要留下他的，并让他与罗发生些什么关系。但索隆并没有给他任何机会，那气势，绝不是一个二把手该有的。竟然甘居人下，草帽组确实有趣啊。

    “多弗……”被药物彻底撕毁理智的罗凭借本能分辨出这熟悉的味道和怀抱是谁的，他毫无保留地表现自己的依恋，贪婪地吸着对方的气味，越是沉醉越是肯定，他伸出双手攀上多弗，将炽热的气息喷洒在对方的颈间：“弗……多弗……多弗……”

    被怀中人扰得收回思绪，多弗朗明哥抱着罗，单手抚上滚烫的肌肤，药效已经发作得太久，再不解决后果恐怕不堪设想。多弗朗明哥皱着眉头，终是叹了口气，转身将人抱回自己的卧室。

    躺在被褥上的罗此刻除了呜咽做不出别的反应，与渐渐消散的意识相反，他的喘息愈渐剧烈，这样下去是会过呼吸的。多弗朗明哥拍了拍罗的脸颊，确定毫无作用后掰过他的脸直接吻了上去。与湿润的双眼不同，罗的口中干燥炽热，甚至连嘴角都有些干裂，对于刚刚闯入舌头没有丝毫犹豫地缠了上去。又是吮吸又是啃咬，刚刚还软绵无力的躯体突然张开双臂将对方紧紧抱了满怀，仿佛饥民一样拼命抢夺多弗朗明哥口中的氧气和津液。

    兴奋是会传染的，何况来自平日别扭得不行的家伙，多弗朗明哥应邀回抱罗，在对方窸窸窣窣的小动作下直接扒开了他。大手直接伸入腿间，还没到达目的地手指已经被腿间的液体弄湿，在穴口试探了两下，随即皱起眉来：“谁碰过你？”

    “哈啊……恩……只是……只是……恩、摸……”话音还未完全落下，猛然刺入的两根手指吓得罗惊叫出声，没两下又发出软糯舒服的呜咽，泪水不受控制地滴落，嘴里还闲不下地呢喃着“不认识”、“死了”。

    “任务没完成，倒是和别的男人玩得开心啊？”手指在甬道内粗暴地鼓捣着，罗的表情既痛苦又陶醉：“没做……啊啊！恩……哈啊、啊……没……啊啊……”如果换作平时，罗绝不会容许自己像这般屈辱，还任由对方为所欲为，身体甚至给出丢人又诚实的反应。但也正是这反差给了多弗朗明哥极好的心情，决定暂时不追究这件事了。

    两根手指只短暂地满足了罗一小会儿，他开始觉得难耐，腰肢随着多弗朗明哥的动作往下移去，希望在对方每次进入时给自己增加更多的快感。这样贪婪又明目张胆的举动在多弗朗明哥的眼前上演，他只轻笑一声便非常好心地冲着罗的前列腺狠狠戳去。

    罗的身体一震猛烈的颤栗，眼睛被星星闪闪的白光蒙蔽，无声的惊叫伴随喷射而出的精液将他整个人都抽干般软了下去。他的嗓子干疼得厉害，渴望能喝到口水却发不出一点声音。艰难地挪动手指，也只堪堪勾到对方的袖角，然而还未等他拉扯，多弗朗明哥已经脱下这件外衣，站起来出门离开了。

    罗难受地吞咽了一下，火辣辣的刺疼瞬间将他的意识回笼，但片刻间又被药物和身体的虚浮打散。浑浑噩噩间，他竟干脆利用这种疼痛时自己保持意识——虽然并没什么实质效果。朦胧间，好像有人打开了房门。

 

    多弗朗明哥将毛巾丢回水盆，帮罗穿好新换的衣服后，才在人身边躺下，将人搂进自己的怀里。泄了五次后罗的情况才开始稳定，身体的热度也已经消退了不少，不管是帮他发泄还是给他补水，多弗朗明哥被他不自觉的撩拨弄得擦枪走火了好几次，要不是对象是“多弗朗明哥”，罗早就被人操得不知死活了。

    看着怀里不安分地蹭动着的人，多弗朗明哥懊恼地叹了口气。当时只是作为惩罚才逼他吃了那颗药，若是能顺水推舟把草帽的二把手搞掉是最好的了，他知道罗有那个本事在事情无法挽回前解决掉对方。然而，他还是低估了罗的感情用事。

    大手习惯性抚上对方的脑袋，稔着一小撮头发玩在指腹间，多弗朗明哥一边思考着接下来再去哪里搞事，一边安抚怀里躁动的小家伙，觉得自己又老了几岁：还是把人留在自己身边吧，草帽组的不定因素实在太多了。

 

    将鬼澈上的血迹擦尽，刀刃反光着月光照射在无法再睁开的眼皮上。感觉怀里的热度还未散去，索隆不得不继续以擦刀的方式使自己冷静。奇怪的是，今夜的鬼澈分外灼热，妖气涌动随时都会喷发一样。“到底是你没冷静，还是我没冷静……”索隆喃喃自语道，端起身旁的酒壶猛灌了一大口。

    第一次喝酒，觉得愁。

 

—本篇完—

彩蛋：

    “多弗你到底什么时候来救我啊……”早被草帽组偷偷移交关押到革命军地牢的凯撒第……他自己也不记得是第几次的哀嚎道。


End file.
